typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blockbuster Special presents: Enter the Magna Defender (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Enter the Magna Defender is a summer special to during a new hero named...Magna Defender, to the defeat Dark Oak and his enemies. The Megna Defender Furio decides to go out in a blaze of glory and take Leo with him. A strange ally, who reminds him of his presumed-dead brother Mike, saves Leo from this explosive self-destruction. This man, an alien warrior known as the Magna Defender, is on Terra Venture, seeking the Lights of Orion himself. But his disregard for human life and mysterious goals put him at odds with both the Power Rangers and Scorpius' forces. Speaking of which, Treacheron is promoted to the newest General in Scorpius' army, and immediately teams with Trakeena and a few monsters to steal an egg-like rock that is currently believed to contain the Orion lights. The Sunflower Search Treacheron eavesdrops on Maya, and believes from her comments that the Lights of Orion may be hidden in a sunflower. He sends the Fishface monster to attack the many sunflower statues on Terra Venture. But the choice of monsters is especially personal for the Magna Defender, as Fishface killed his son, Zika, many years ago. His search for the Orion lights takes a backseat to his goal of revenge against the monster, even willing to risk the lives of innocent bystanders, which the Rangers refuse to allow. Can he be talked out of his destructive path of vengeance? Meanwhile, an old ally of Magna Defender's finally lands on Terra Venture. Silent Sleep The Chillyfish monster puts Terra Venture on ice, trying to freeze the Lights Of Orion out of hiding, and thus putting everyone to sleep via the wave of cold. Leo manages to avoid slumberland, thanks to Mike's dogtags. Upon noticing the animals on the colony are immune to the freeze-darts, he tries to wrangle a very wild and stubborn horse he's had problems getting along with prior in an effort to keep up with the equally horse-riding Chillyfish. Meanwhile, Magna Defender uses the situation to seek out the Orion lights himself. Orion Rising The latest monster, Destruxo, narrows down the Lights Of Orion's location on Terra Venture. He seals off the neighborhood with a forcefield, unknowingly keeping Kendrix & Maya within, and the Magna Defender and the other Rangers out. With air running low inside this domed section, the girls, who had been upset at one another prior due to the oblivious Maya eating Damon's birthday cake, must settle their differences and work together to not only take out the force field, but try to stop Destruxo from getting his hands on the Lights Of Orion, for real this time! Orion Returns The Lights of Orion finally return to Terra Venture, sending both the Rangers and Scorpius' forces scrambling to be the ones to attain them first. Destruxo manages to get ahold of them, and powers up into an armored mode! Even if our heroes can defeat this monster, they'll have the Magna Defender to contend with! Meanwhile, Trakeena uses Impostra in a scheme to undermine and set up Treacheron for a fall from grace. Shark Attack Treacheron makes a jailbreak, with the help of the Shark Brothers. He vows to clear his name with Scorpius, or die trying, and duels with the Red Ranger. Leo, injured during the battle, witnesses what seems to be visions of Mike while unconscious. What added power does the Lights of Orion have for the Galaxy Megazord, when the Shark Brothers go giant? Meanwhile, Magna Defender targets Trakeena, wanting to destroy Scorpius' offspring just like he did to Zika! Redemption Day The Scorpion Stinger springs a fuel leak. Scorpius plans to siphon off energy from Terra Venture through its Mountain Dome. The Magna Defender seeks to overload the Dome with power from the Torozord, which will lead to not only Scorpius' destruction, but the space colony as well! The Rangers seek to stop him from doing this, and though Torozord turns on him, the damage is done. Leo finally learns from the Magna Defender, who is wounded by the Freaky Tiki monster, the truth of his connection to his brother Mike. Can Terra Venture be saved, and will it cost Leo his brother's life one more time? Destined for Greatness The Rangers' happy reunion with Mike is short lived, as doubts begin to seep in on Leo over his role as Red Ranger now that the "destined" one who pulled the Quasar Saber from the stone is back. To make things worse, the Skelekron monster sends his reaper-like warriors to capture each of the Rangers in mirrors! It's up to Leo and Mike to resolve the issue of Saber-ownership in time for them to save their friends. Meanwhile, what role does the Magna Defender's own Saber play? Dark Oak's Army of Monsters Ruptor.jpg Samuron.jpg Fishface.jpg Chillyfish.jpg Destruxo.jpg Impostra.jpg Red-Shark-Brother.jpg Green-Shark-Brother.jpg Freaky Tiki.jpg Skelekron.jpg Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:UK Category:Summer Specials Category:Sonic X Category:76859Thomas Productions